The Diary Of Ahsoka Tano
by penguinofthewaddles
Summary: Ahsoka’s Diary.
1. Day 1

Day 1:

I'm going to start a diary. I'm not used to being alone, and I need someone to talk to.

I have just left the order. It was really hard, especially because Anakin looked so sad, but I had to go. The counsel doesn't trust anyone. Jedi are supposed to be keepers of peace, but instead they wreak havoc in battle. I just couldn't stand another moment there.

Barris betrayed me. I can't believe it. She was my best friend...now she's my enemy. And to make it worse, she framed me, which got me kicked out of the order! They kicked my out, because they didn't trust me. After all the things I've done, after all Anakin's persistence in trying to prove me innocent, they still did. It was better that I left, then stay with that corrupt people. Also, there was something fishy about that Palpatine guy.

Anyway, I'm too tired to write anymore.

_-Ahsoka Tano_

**Hey guys! Hope you like this! Favorite,Follow, and review! **

**May The Force Be With You,**

**-SassyAhsoka **


	2. Day 2

Day 2:

My last entry was went I was on my ship going away from Coruscant **(Sorry if I didn't spell that correctly) **on my ship. I had just stopped the ship was about to go to bed, when I thought I could start this diary. Now I am on my home planet Shili. I didn't know where else to go, and the other Tugruta welcomed me warmly. I did save them from slavery after all.

It's so boring here. I know, I know, I should be happy that there's peace and all, but there's nothing to do! You know where I'd rather be? I'd rather be on a mission with Anakin and REX. Maybe Obi-Wan if he's there. Hehe, speaking of Obi-Wan, it's obvious he has this huge crush on Satine!

Ok, I promised myself I would write all my thoughts in this diary, so I'm going to.

There was this boy...

Someone just asked me why I'm blushing so much. Maybe I'll save this one for when I'm not around people.

I'm staying at this house with a little old lady, she is a Tugruta too. She had children when she was married, but they've all grown up now, so she spoils me because She loves to give me sweets all the time, like when I'm listening to the radio she just drops some candy into my hand...I'm kind of getting addicted to them now because I wasn't aloud to have them in to order!

This stinks. I can't fight, I can't plan out battles, I don't have to deal with all those crabby untrusting Jedi, Oh, I guess that is one good thing.

I've been writing almost all day now, because there's nothing else to do except for eat candy, which I probably shouldn't eat anymore of, because I'm going to be sick.

I wonder what Anakin is doing right now. Probably talking with stupid Palpatine. I've met him before, but I've always hated it. He's _so _nice to everyone, it seems like he's hiding something. I haven't seen him in a long time, so I remember him vaguely. That guy has always been close to Anakin for some reason.

I'm too tired to write anymore today. It's pretty late.

Regards,

_Ahsoka Tano_

**Hey guys! As usual, favorite, follow, and review!**

**Thanks!**

**PadawanSkywalker-Thanks!**

**Hamers-She has met him. See earlier paragraph. I'm glad you like Ahsoka! I do to! (Hence my username...)**

**FullOfFaith-Thank you for following me! **

**May The Force Be With You All, **

**-SassyAhsoka **


	3. Day 3

Day 3:

I'm really sad. I feel so lonely. I miss Anakin. I miss Obi-Wan. They were like older brothers to me.

I feel like I'll never see them again.

The little old lady is nice...but she's not family...yet. I miss them so much. I also miss master Plo, Who was like a father to me. Padme too, was like a sister.

Now I'll never see them again.

I also miss Bariss. I know she betrayed me. I know she framed me. But...that love in my heart for my best friend...It's like a part of me is missing.

I miss being a Jedi.

It's now weighing on me just what leaving the order ment.

I don't feel like writing anymore. Sincerely,

_Ahsoka Tano_

**Hey. Review and whatever. Sorry this is short, I don't have more time to write more right now. 2 people I really loved, have died this week. So, it's easy for me to write what Ahsoka is feeling, because that is what I am feeling. **

**May The Force Be With You,**

**-SassyAhsoka **

P.S. thanks PadawanSkywalker!


	4. Day 4

Day 4:

Sorry, last time I wrote I was in a sugar crash, so I was having random mood swings...

Anyway, now I'm going to talk about the positives about this planet! I asked Reklawyks Nikana if there were any sights to see, or wildlife or something, (she is the little old lady I live with), and she said there was! So we spent all day seeing the sights. Here is what we saw: (in order of being seen)

-a rainforest with dazzling turu grass everywhere!

-The City Corvala, the planet capital

-we saw some Akul in the grass!

I never realized how much I love nature. It kind of reminds me of daughter...

Tomorrow, Reklawyks is going to teach me how to tame Akul! I am so exited! Anakin would probably go nuts if he knew I was doing peaceful stuff, like being in nature! I wish I could see his face! It cracks me up to imagine what the clones would think too!

Anyway, it's getting late, and I should probably go to bed. I've got a big day tomorrow!

Sincerely,

_Ahsoka Tano_

**Hey guys! No, I didn't have an actual sugar crash, I just thought it would be a fun setup with all the candy she's had! Also...the little old lady's name...it's actually Anakins name backwards...XD! Thanks so much for the nice messages! I do feel WAY better now after a couple of days, thanks for you concern! **

**FullOfFaith-Thanks! I do feel a a lot better!**

**PadawanSkywalker-But, Ahsoka feels way better now that she has something to do...that helps with sadness...totally talking about Ahsoka...**

**Sorry for making a depressing chapter...I hope this one makes up for it!**

**As always,**

**May the force be with you,**

**-SassyAhsoka **


	5. Day 5

Day 5:

It's raining. After all that excitement of taming those creatures, the force wants to spoil a good day. Ugg.

I can't stop thinking about him.

I've put off writing about him, but I want to write all my thoughts.

When we met, I couldn't...

Well I couldn't...

Love. I was a Jedi. I think...I think there was something...something between us...but I had to push him away...because I was a Jedi...but now that I'm not...and Steela died...(I'm so sad about that of course)...maybe...

Oh I don't know! Maybe he never wants to see me again! After his thing with...that group...I left him.

Once...he...he kissed me.

He was pretending I was his lover, to cover for me, but maybe there was something...I just don't know.

Oh gosh...if someone saw this...I would be so embarrassed...if Anakin saw it he would say: "Stay focused Snips." But does _HE _stay focused? NO! He kept giving goggle eyes to Padme!

Well, he never was that good of an example...

Once, he started falling for this other girl, back when I ewas a Jedi.

I have to admit...I was pretty jealous.

But, she died...so...

Oh, Reks called for lunch. I'm going to go eat.

Sincerely,

_Ahsoka Tano_

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing so much! Whenever I check my email, I get really happy. Also, remember to follow, favorite, and review of course!**

**FullOfFaith-yes, It ends up in rebels. The guy is not AU, and Im going to try and fit in stuff about the new clone wars season. I'm going to try and make it as canon as I can. Congratulations, you got your wish. I talked about her crush! :D**

**As always, **

**May The Force Be With You,**

**-SassyAhsoka **


	6. Day 6

Day 6:

I'm really happy right now. Reks gave me this book, and said if I'm bored I should read it. I LOVE IT!

It's called...called...well the cover is mostly scratched off so I can't see what it says, but the title ends with an _ER _so I'm not sure exactly what it could be.

In the book there's this guy, and his name is Larry knotter. This tall dude named Lagred takes him away from these horrible people that are really unfair, (he calls them chuggles), but he had to live with. (I can relate to that). He finds out he's a magician or something and goes to this school called Logwets. There he Learns about...like magic and stuff...I'm kinda confused about that though. Maybe it's their version of the Force.

Anyway, I'm only writing in here and not reading it because I promised myself I would write every day, so now I'm going back to reading. I can't put the book down. I'm going to go read for the rest of today!

I also might read into the night, even though Reks says: "No staying up late! You need your beauty sleep little Soka!"

Anyway, I'm off to reading! Sincerely,

_Ahsoka Tano_

**Hey guys! Ahsoka found a new book series, and so have I! I stay up late and spend every spare second reading! The series I found Is called _Harry Potter_. I looooooove it! You have probably heard of it. The most fanfics on this app are on _Harry Potter_. You might have noticed my hints..."Logwets" just Chava he some letters and you get "Hogwarts"! "Larry Knotter" Or, "Harry Potter", "Lagred" Or "Hagrid", "Chuggles" Or "Muggles", you get the gist. **

**And don't think for a second I'm stopping Star Wars. I looooove SW too! I love many movies/shows/books. Like _Ninjago_, _Ranger's Apprentice_, _Avengers_, etc. check my account. **

**Anyhoo, follow favorite and REIVEW!**

**PadawanSkywalker: Thanks! **

**Bluelily42: Thank u for following and favoriting! I appreciate it! **

**As always,**

** May the force be with you, **

**-SassyAhsoka **


	7. Day 7

Day 7

I've read like all of this book series, just to find out Reks doesn't have the last one. This is so Annoying. Especially because the last one I read left off on a HUGE disappointment. Hopefully I'll get the book soon.

I keep feeling lonely, because Reks keeps sleeping a LOT. It also doesn't help that I'm still pining for _him. _I just can't get over how we might get together someday.

It's been raining for weeks now in a never-ending torrent. It's flooding everywhere. I'm really glad Reks doesn't have a basement, or it would be stuck in 5 feet of water. It's also good that her house is on a hill.

I really want to contact Anakin I'm so bored. But he's probably busy on a mission...

WHY DID I LEAVE THE ORDER!

THIS IS WAY WORSE! 

Is it? 

No. This is better. The order was full of horrible liars. 

I'm going to go take a nap. 

Sincerely, 

_Ahsoka Tano_

**Hey guys! I'm soooooooooo sorry for not writing in like a million years! I'm NOT giving up this story. I was out of storage space, so I couldn't get into the app. **

**Kondoru-Well, not really, I mean, at Hogwarts they don't send letters to random muggles, I mean look at Hermione. She wasn't just a normal muggle, she was born with crazy awesome talent. They don't just take anyone. Only the best. **

**FullOfFaith-Thanks! And yes of course we'll hear more about this boy. But this isn't just romance, it's adventure too. Don't worry. I'll work everything in. **

**Anyhoo, **

**May The For e Be With You, **

**-SassyAhsoka**


End file.
